Laundry's Night
by ladymisteria
Summary: Un bravo padrone di casa sa sempre quando è il momento giusto di fare il bucato...


River Song e il Dottore entrarono velocemente nel TARDIS, chiudendo le porte e appoggiandosi contro di esse, il fiato corto.

«Le tue ex sono sempre così _simpatiche_ …» disse River, cercando di respirare correttamente.

« _La regina Vittoria non è una mia ex!_ » esclamò il Dottore, scioccato.

Raggiunse la consolle, impostando immediatamente le coordinate, e lasciandosi poi cadere sulla poltroncina più vicina, i cuori che gli battevano all'impazzata.

«Abbiamo… _avuto delle divergenze_ , in passato» spiegò, poi.

«Non riesco ad immaginare come sia possibile...».

Il Dottore la ignorò.

«Non avevo idea saremmo atterrati qui. Non l'avevo programmato. Penso sul serio che il TARDIS cominci a diventare vecchio. Deve avere _seriamente_ qualcosa che non va».

River sbuffò.

«Non dare la colpa a lei, ora. Sei tu ad essere un pessimo pilota».

Il Dottore sgranò gli occhi.

« _Non è vero!_ »

«Non sei stato bocciato, all'esame per pilotare un TARDIS?» domandò River vaga, raggiungendolo.

L'uomo si imbronciò.

«Almeno io _ci ho provato_. Tu non hai nemmeno sostenuto quell'esame...»

«E nonostante questo, piloto comunque meglio di te».

Il Dottore si alzò.

«Mi pento di avertelo insegnato» sbuffò.

La donna fece spallucce.

«Ci avrebbe pensato lei a "colmare" le tue mancanze».

Il Gallifreyano rimase interdetto.

«Allora sono completamente inutile! Tu e lei potete benissimo cavarvela da sole. Ottimo. Vado in piscina ad annegarmi, se non ti spiace. O magari in garage, a farmi investire da qualcosa» borbottò, piccato.

River scoppiò a ridere.

Quando l'uomo si comportava così, diventava _adorabilmente insopportabile_.

«Oh, non abbatterti, Dolcezza. Io e lei non sapremmo che fare, senza di te. Al TARDIS mancherebbe chi distrugge regolarmente il suo sistema frenante e pasticcia con i suoi circuiti. E a me… Beh, ci sono cose che il TARDIS non può fare» disse, ammiccando.

Il Dottore arrossì di botto, allentandosi il cravattino – divenuto improvvisamente troppo stretto.

«Questo… Questo è decisamente sleale, River. Sul serio. Non puoi, ogni volta, saltartene fuori con questo genere di frasi e poi…» farfugliò, gesticolando imbarazzato.

«Perché? Che ho detto?» domandò di rimando River, con aria ingenua.

Il Dottore le lanciò uno sguardo critico.

«Non è quello _che dici_ , ma quello _che pensi_ mentre lo fai».

La donna rise.

«Come se non fossero i tuoi medesimi pensieri nove volte su dieci, Dottore».

Il Gallifreyano era già pronto a ribattere, quando alle sue spalle comparve Amy Pond; in camicia da notte e con l'aria di chi è stato appena svegliato da vicini di casa troppo rumorosi.

«Si può sapere che avete voi due da battibeccare, a quest'ora della notte?!».

A River bastò un'occhiata al Dottore per capire che - con molta probabilità - l'uomo si era dimenticato della presenza dei compagni a bordo della nave.

«Allora?» incalzò Amy.

«Io e il Dottore stavamo esponendo le nostre divergenze di opinioni. Non ci eravamo accorti di averlo fatto a voce alta» spiegò River.

Amy alternò lo sguardo tra i due.

«Beh, vedete di risolverle in modo più tranquillo, se volete arrivare tutti interi a domani mattina».

Detto questo, la giovane donna svanì nel corridoio.

River rimase in silenzio per un po'.

«E' di pessimo umore» constatò.

Il Dottore annuì.

«Lo è da quando siamo rimasti bloccati per sei giorni in una cella Tharsiana, dopo che Rory ha accidentalmente offeso il loro principe reggente».

River tornò a voltarsi verso il marito.

«Stavamo dicendo?»

[*]

«Quante volte devo dirvelo, Pond? Non ho la minima idea di cosa sia successo!» ripeté il Gallifreyano per l'ennesima volta.

Amy era tornata da lui e la figlia qualche minuto dopo essersene andata; stavolta in compagnia di Rory.

L'uomo aveva proposto di sfruttare la presenza di River per una bella gita da qualche parte, così da "raddolcire" la moglie.

Ma dopo soli cinque minuti dal loro arrivo nella sala consolle, tutte le luci si erano spente all'improvviso, così come i motori.

Il Dottore spostò nuovamente la leva d'avviamento, e finalmente tutto tornò in funzione.

«Era ora» disse Rory.

«E' tutto a posto, ora?» chiese Amy.

Il Dottore si corrucciò.

«Così sembrerebbe. Ma preferisco non dover affrontare alcun tipo di spostamento spazio – temporale prima di un accurato controllo. C'è il rischio di finire in questa o quell'altra parte dell'universo, alla deriva».

Amy studiò l'amico, critica.

«Questo significa che non potrai riportare River a Stormcage fino a quando non sarai sicuro della totale affidabilità del TARDIS?».

Il Dottore la guardò, confuso.

«Beh, sì».

Amy si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto divertito.

«Molto comodo… Perché ho la sensazione che questa storia del guasto sia tutta una scusa per tenere River qui?» chiese.

L'uomo sembrò scioccato dalle accuse subite.

« _Perché mai dovrei inventare questo genere di scuse?!_ »

«Me lo chiedo anche io».

«Inoltre – continuò il Dottore, come se non l'avesse sentita – tu e Rory eravate entrambi presenti. Avete visto con i vostri occhi quello che è successo!».

«Beh, veramente noi abbiamo solamente visto le luci abbassarsi e sentito i motori spegnersi. Sei stato tu a dire che doveva esserci stato un guasto» precisò Rory.

Il Dottore lo fissò, truce.

«D'accordo. Non volete credermi. Potete benissimo chiedere a River, allora. Conosce il TARDIS anche lei. Potrà confermarvi che parlavamo di un possibile malfunzionamento già _prima_ del vostro arrivo. Beh, più o meno…» borbottò.

River Song nascose a stento un ghigno.

Quello che il Dottore aveva detto era assolutamente vero.

Peccato, però, che lo fosse anche quello che aveva detto Amy.

Lei stessa, infatti, aveva visto il Dottore spegnere furtivamente ogni cosa - lamentando poi un guasto, così da poterla avere a bordo fino al mattino successivo nonostante la presenza di entrambi i suoi genitori sul TARDIS.

Amy emise uno sbuffo.

«Come se non sapessimo che vi coprireste a vicenda».

Il Gallifreyano non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie.

Da parte sua, River scoppiò a ridere.

«Pare proprio che non si fidino di noi, Dottore»

«Così sembra, River. Il vostro comportamento _ci ferisce_ , Pond» ammise l'uomo, con il tono più mortificato che riuscì a usare.

I due coniugi si scambiarono un'occhiata.

«Okay. Diciamo che ci fidiamo» sospirò Amy.

«Ma solo perché non vedo il motivo di accampare scuse idiote per qualcosa di assolutamente innocuo» continuò.

Dall'espressione di Rory, River capì che lui era di tutt'altra opinione.

L'uomo si fece avanti, fronteggiando il Dottore con cipiglio severo.

«Ma rimarremo comunque all'erta. E se dovessimo sentire qualcosa di _strano_ , che ci faccia ricredere…».

Il Gallifreyano non abbassò lo sguardo.

«Non dovrete ricredervi, dato che non sentirete nulla di "strano", Rory. Sul serio, siamo entrambi più che adulti!».

Amy e Rory parvero soddisfatti.

«Ottimo. Allora buonanotte ad entrambi»

«Buonanotte».

I due coniugi sparirono su per le scale, lasciando nuovamente il Dottore e River soli.

«Francamente mi chiedo perché tu abbia mentito, in merito al guasto» chiese la donna, avvicinandosi al Dottore.

Questi scrollò le spalle.

«Avrebbero immediatamente tratto delle conclusioni affrettate» spiegò.

«L'hanno fatto comunque».

«E' vero. Ma sono riuscito a convincerli che si sbagliavano» precisò, orgoglioso.

«Ed è così?».

Per tutta risposta, il Dottore le lanciò uno sguardo complice.

«Su per le scale. Sinistra, sinistra, terza porta a destra. Se la memoria non mi inganna, dovrebbe essere la lavanderia».

Fece spallucce.

«Suppongo che Amy e Rory non possano considerare "strano" il rumore prodotto da una lavatrice. Certo è che metterne in funzione anche solo una - all'interno di un TARDIS immerso nel silenzio più completo – isolerebbe completamente le camere adiacenti…».

River ghignò, una scintilla divertita negli occhi chiari.

«E… Come mai qualcuno dovrebbe decidere di _fare il bucato_ proprio a quest'ora?».

Il Dottore le restituì il ghigno.

«Oh, non saprei. Magari per dimostrare che non è solo un ottimo pilota, ma anche un perfetto "padrone di casa"».

River scoppiò a ridere.

«E hai il coraggio di chiamare _me_ "ragazzaccia"…» mormorò.

Il Gallifreyano si finse confuso.

«Ma io non ho detto nulla» replicò, innocente.

La donna scosse il capo, sorridendo.

«Come dicevi? Ah, sì. " _Non è quello che dici, ma quello che pensi mentre lo fai_ "».

Il Dottore non rispose, ma le indicò la strada con un gesto galante del braccio, divertito.

«Dopo di te, cara».


End file.
